This invention relates to prefabricated cabinet assemblies and more particularly to a steel storage module which is easy to assemble.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents and various disclosures relating to prefabricated structures in general.
There also exists a wide number of prefabricated units which can be employed in a home or an office to provide storage use such as coat closets, broom and utility closets and other such typical uses. Many of these modules are fabricated from a relatively heavy corrugated cardboard or wood and are difficult to assemble, are not sufficiently strong for the purposes intended, and do not present a particularly aesthetic appearance.
Many wooden units as well as metal units are sold completely fabricated and hence, have been relatively unsuccessful in the marketplace due to the fact that they take up a great deal of storage space at the selling location as well as in shipping or transport.
There is therefore a need to provide an attractive storage unit which can be easily assembled by a customer while providing a strong structural capability together with an attractive appearance. The unit as prefabricated, due to the nature of the coupling between various component parts of the unit, provides for quick and easy assembly.
The unit can be provided in a number of useful configurations, each one capable of being constructed by employing the coupling techniques to be described herein. Due to the fact that the unit is of a prefabricated type, it can be stored for sale in a relatively small package and therefore, does not unduly burden warehouse or storage space.
As indicated, the unit is preferably constructed from a heavy gauge furniture steel which can be treated by an electrostatic baked enamel technique to provide a wide variety of colors for the consumer.